gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Night
|image=Ep6-party-night.jpg |english=Party Night |kanji=パーティー·ナイト |romaji=Pāteī Naito |episode=6 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=May 12, 1995 |english airdate=March 13, 2000 }} Party Night is the sixth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on May 12, 1995 and in North America on March 13, 2000. Synopsis Relena arrives back at the school in her car as reporters mob her. She reunites with her mother in her room. Relena flashes back to Dorlan's death and what he told her. When her mother asks her if Dorlan says anything, she denies it. Meanwhile, Lady Une reports to Treize that she is going to exterminate Dorlan's daughter, who witnessed his death. Treize, meanwhile releases 2 small birds at his office. There is a party the night Relena returns at the school. Heero deletes all records of him at the school, planning to depart for good. Relena's friends welcome her back, but when she hears Heero is leaving she rushes up to his room. She reveals to Heero that she met Dr. J, and says he can't kill her due to the many people there at the moment. Elsewhere, Wufei attacks another OZ facility using his Shenlong. Trowa arrives slightly late to the circus at the manager's dismay. He and Catherine go on in front of the audience. She is the star knife thrower of the circus and he acts as the target. She does fine until after watching Trowa for a while realizes that he is afraid of nothing, and wants to die. The knife accidently flies out of her hand and knicks his face. Afterwards she apologizes, but Trowa doesn't want to talk to her. Back at the party, Heero and Relena dance while her friends watch. Suddenly, a plane arrives. Heero runs to get his Gundam. Leo and Aries mobile suits head out to attack, but Wing Gundam gets up, ready to defend the school. People evacuate as Heero fights the mobile suits. The mobile suits land but Heero takes most out with his beam saber. The remaining suits on the carrier are sent after him. At Quatre's home, he looks at a computer monitor while enjoying tea. He realizes there are other Gundam pilots out there besides himself and Trowa. He wants to meet them all. Duo relaxes on his ship and looks at the moon. Heero continues to attack the Leos and Aries's and finishes them off except for one. The remaining Aries blasts the school, sending a chunk of it hurling straight towards Relena. To everyone's surprise, including his own, Heero protects her by using his shield to block it. The remaining OZ pilot think that he's protecting Relena and attack. Heero finishes him off right away. Lady Une is about to head out after him herself, but Treize contacts her and tells her to stop. Lady Une obeys and leaves. Treize meanwhile is thanked by Noin for doing Zechs this favor. Treize realizes that the rumors were true, Zechs has a living blood relative, Relena. The 2 birds released at the beginning of the episode return to Treize. Relena asks Heero why he saved her, He is puzzled as well. He attacks with his shield, but narrowly dodges hitting her. He realizes that he can't bring himself to kill her and takes off. Staff *'Script: 'Akemi Omode *'Unit Director: 'Nana Harada *'Animation Director: 'Yoshihito Hishinuma, Masatsu Shino